


Sing

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silly fluff while they are OH so drunk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

Billy was in town. That called for nothing less than a massive Hobbit-fest complete with hugs, cuddles, beer drinking, and the kind of teasing and tormenting that you can only do to someone you love a lot. No one was exempt. No one was allowed to complain. You give as good as you get, and shut the fuck up.

By the time Sean and Elijah got home, it was going on 3 AM. Sean fell, face first, onto the bed. "Elijah." He moaned. "Take my pulse in the morning, and if I have one.. please kill me."

Elijah, however, had consumed just enough beer to be feisty. 'What the fuck?" he griped at Sean? "Get up!" He flopped down on the bed next to Sean and crawled on top of his back. "Wake up!" he said. "I'm not ready for sleep yet."

Sean was on the thin edge of feeling sick and definitely in no mood to double as a hobby horse. "ELIJAH!" he yelled, and tossed him off like a bucking bronco tossing a cowboy.

Elijah bounced back to the bed and gave him a hurt look. "You tossed me!" he said. Then he grinned and held up both hands. "But I know how to get to you." 

Sean held up both hands, palms facing Elijah. "Elijah." Sean said in a calm voice. "I tell you most sincerely that if you fuck with me tonight, I am certainly gong to kill you."

Elijah laughed. "You won't kill me." He told Sean smugly. "You love me. And besides," he said, lighting up a cigarette and grinning at him, "YOU know I'm way too hot to die."

"Possibly true on both counts." Sean said, fanning the smoke out of his face. "But I will certainly make you WISH you were dead, how's that?"

"Possibly?" Elijah said. "POSSIBLY true that you love me?" He looked at Sean with a hurt expression.

Sean looked back for a very long moment. "Hmmm." He said out loud. "That hurt look could be sincere, in which case I might owe him an apology. OR," he said, cocking an eyebrow and peering at Elijah as if assessing his genuineness "he could be simply playing me (which he does about every 10 seconds) just to get a reaction out of me. Which IS it I wonder?"

"I wonder who the fuck you're talking to." Elijah said, laying back on the pillow. "Could you POSSIBLY hand me my jacket?" he said quietly. "I may POSSIBLY have left something in my pocket."

Sean handed him the jacket and lay down beside him, leaning over him on his elbow. "It's late, baby. Can't we PLEASE just go to sleep?"

"That might POSSIBLY be a good idea." Elijah said, staring up at him. "Anything's POSSIBLE, I suppose."

Sean lowered his head, laughing softly. "Lijah, please." He moaned. "I'm not feeling all that great."

"Yeah?" Elijah said. He sat up an put his hand on Sean's forehead as though he were checking for a fever, "Yep. I can tell. You're sick. POSSIBLY got a fever too."

He sighed deeply. "It's terribly sad. If you loved me I'd POSSIBLY take good care of you. You know. Get you a cold cloth. Fetch you something for your tummy. ALL that nice stuff. But.. " he said shrugging, "since it's only POSSIBLY true that you love me. I'm afraid I'm prevented from doing ANY of that nice stuff!"

Sean opened his mouth to speak . . . 

"I mean," Elijah interrupted "I can't just go around doing loving things for people who only POSSIBLY love me, can I now. I mean, how would it look?"

Sean went face first into the pillow. "God help me." He moaned.

"Oh sure!" Elijah said with pretend disgust. "NOW comes the name dropping!"

Sean's face was still in the pillow, but his shoulders were shaking with laughter. 

Suddenly he leaped up with a growl and grabbed Elijah. With one swift motion he tossed him to the pillow and threw himself on top of him, holding him down.

"HOW," Sean said, an inch from Elijah's nose "would you like to have a near-death experience?"

Elijah rolled his eyes upward, as if pondering. Then he looked at Sean. "Depends on how you're going to do it." He said wisely, toying with Sean's hair. "''Cause since it's only POSSIBLE that you love me, I can't be having. . . . well . . . you know . . . THAT kind of near-death experience with you anymore. Nope."

Sean's buried his face in Elijah's neck, laughing helplessly. 

For a moment there was silence. Then . . . 

"E Liiii juh." Sean sang, face still buried in Elijah's neck.

"Whaaaat?" Elijah sang back.

"I Wuuuuv you." Sean sang back at him.

Now it was Elijah's turn to laugh. "You doooo?" Elijah cooed back at him.

"Yep." Sean said raising his head and looking at him. "I do."

"You WUV me?" Elijah asked.

"I Wuv you."

"Yer so cuuute!" Elijah said, grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Soooo." Sean said, leaning down to brush their noses together. "So now.. can I give you a near death experience?"

"Sure." Elijah said.

"Good!" Sean yipped. He put his hands on Elijah's neck and bounced him into the bed with every word. "Going . . . to . . . kill . . . you! Going . . . to . . . kill . . . you!" he growled!

Elijah laughed up at him. "Awwww, Seanie." He murmured. "You're just such a romantic." He pulled Sean's head back to his neck again. "Do you really not feel well?" he asked.

Sean shrugged and nestled into Elijah's body. "Mmmm . . . you feel good." He murmured. Then he lifted his head. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"No." Elijah said, pulling his head back down. "You're fine. Stay put."

Sean groaned with satisfaction and sighed. "Good. 'Cause that's just what I want to do."

"Do you feel OK?" Elijah asked him again.

"Yeah. I'm not SICK sick or anything. Just half in the bag and needing sleep."

"Mmm." Elijah murmured. "No lovin' for Lijah tonight." He said, laughing softly.

Sean laughed too. "Oh? You think so?" He whispered.

He rolled off Elijah's body, pulling Elijah with him so they were both laying on their sides. He was quiet for a moment, as if thinking. Then he pulled Elijah near, his head resting in the crook of Sean's arm.

He leaned toward Elijah's face and started to sing:

'To know, know, know him . . .  
Is to love, love, love him . . .  
Just to see him smile . . .  
Makes my life worth while . . .'

He leaned back to look at Elijah, gauging his reaction, and saw the biggest smile and shiniest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hmmm." Sean said, happily leaning down to give him a kiss. "THAT seems to have worked!"

Then he started to croon again . . .

' To know, know, know him . . .  
Is to love, love, love him . . .  
And I dooooo   
Oh yes  
I doo'

Elijah wrapped his arms around Sean's neck. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He said in a teary voice.

"Well, jeez," Sean said squeezing him half to death, "don't CRY about it!" He laughed into Elijah's hair. "Heard that song playing at the bar tonight, and it reminded me of you."

Elijah nodded, still clinging to Sean's neck.

"Is that lovin', Lijah?" Sean asked him.

Elijah nodded again, snuggling his face into Sean's neck.

"Can I go to sleep now, Lijah?" Sean asked, starting to snuggle into him too.

Elijah nodded, lifting his head to kiss Sean's cheek.

A moment's silence.

"Seanie?" Elijah asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"You take requests?"


End file.
